River Song and the Magic School bus
by Whovianfiction
Summary: When River Song starts working community hours at a local school in America, what strange field trips does she have planned for the kids? (River Song as Ms Frizzle.) Also rated T because I'm not sure how flirty things are going to get between the Doctor and River.
1. A school teacher? River? No!

It was a typical morning in Stormcage; Dull.

It was raining as usual, and the thunder could be heard from miles away. Sometimes, River thought that Stormcage was on a never-ending rain planet or something.

When River thought things couldn't get any more boring. A guard came to her door.

"Miss Song?"  
"Yes?"  
"The warden wishes to speak with you."

River rolled her eyes slightly, letting her breath out. This was never good news.

So the guard unlocked the door, and let her out. She could feel the tip of the guards gun being held to her back, and she just laughed. "No need for that love. Don't worry, no tricks this time. I'm out of lipstick."

She could feel the the gun drop slightly, and only slightly, as she continued to walk down the cold corridor, with beams of light flickering through the few windows from the lightening.

The door creaked entering the wardens office. "You wished to see me?" She said leaning against the door. The warden (Also known by George) Nodded. "I noticed you were working towards your pardon." He said getting up from his chair. River just nodded, slightly worried about what he was going to say next. "We might have something for you. Community hours to work towards your release." River raised an eyebrow. She wasn't quite sure about this. "And just what, exactly, were you thinking of?" She asked with a hint of questioning in her voice. "There's a school in America. They've been looking for a science teacher for quite a few years now. You wouldn't necessarily be our first choice, or that we trust you with kids," Before he got to finish, River just sent him a glare. "But we do believe you are qualified to teach these children."

River took a moment to think this over. She hadn't been around children much. Could she be a teacher? There was another thing too... "How do you know I won't just escape?" She said raising an eyebrow. "Ms. Song. Even when you do escape, you always come back. And we will be giving you a tracking device to put in your earrings."

She had to take a moment, think this through. Even if she was a terrible teacher, it still might be the difference of her staying, or leaving Stormcage. So she began nodding slowly. "I'll do it." The warden smiled "Good. The devices in your earrings will give you five hours on earth each day. Including Saturdays and Sundays." This puzzled River. "Saturday's and Sundays?" She thought to herself, although, she wasn't going to question it. "Allonzo." (The guard) The wardens voice boomed. "Take Ms. Song outside the Stormcage walls." Allonzo nodded, and they proceded to exit the wardens office.

River smiled at Allonzo. "You never told me your name." She said as they walked the dim Stormcage halls. "You never asked." He said always in his serious guard voice. And they stopped right by the proper exiting doors. "This is where we depart ma'am." River just smiled. "Thank you Allonzo." And tapped some buttons on her vortex manipulator, as she disappeared. "He has to be gay." She thought to herself.


	2. It's Magic

River had landed, somewhere sticky, coated with humidity. If you tried talking, the only voice you could hear, was the chattering of others, and it was loud. She was at an alien black market. It had the atmosphere of the UK spaceship, but there was one thing she was looking for in particular. A fat blue man by the name of Dorium Maldovar.

River found Doriums tent, and she could've sworn he looked about as if he wanted to run. River just laughed, and sat at the table across from him. "Hello Dorium." She said with a smile, even though his face looked absolutely terrified. "Professor Song." He said bluntly. "Doctor Song, Spoilers, you know?" He just nodded.

"And what might you need today?"  
"Perception filters."  
"Why?"  
"Because children love magic."

At this Dorium just stared at her for a moment. He was one of the chosen few, who actually found out that the Doctor and River were married. "Are you pregnant River?" He said in a whisper, with a slightly disgusted face. River let out a loud laugh, putting her hand over her mouth to muffle it. "No! Of course not!" Dorium seemed to be even more confused. "I'm going to be a school teacher." She said with a smile. Of course, this only confused Dorium more. "You? A school teacher? No!" River gave him a stern look, and he suddenly stopped laughing. "A science teacher. Now, to get down to business Mr. Maldovar, how many perception filters do you have?" After she said this, he looked as if he was deep in thought, then started counting on his fingers. "I have about...Say...7 regular sized ones and a screening device." (A screening device is a perception filter, only bigger.) River nodded and smiled. "Yes, that will do quite nicely." But Dorium didn't seem as pleased. "And how exactly do you plan on paying for all this Ms. Song?" River couldn't help but feel a smirk curl up onto her lips, as she pulled out a card from her pocket. "It's any kind of currency you need. Do you take a credit card?" Dorium nodding, pulling out a box from under the table. "I usually prefer my customers to pay in credit bars. You can't buy anything with earth money these days," He said scoffing slightly, as he ran the card through a machine. River opened the box. The perception filters were brand new, and smelled like paint. It was exactly what she needed. She picked up the box, said her goodbyes to Dorium, and headed off.


	3. Ms Frizzle

River was headed to the school in America. After all, she needed some place to keep her supplies, and work on how she was going to present to the class. All she knew, was children loved field trips. Maybe she could work that in somehow.

She found herself at the door to the school, fixed her hair, and took a step in. Finding her way to the principles office, she knocked on the door quietly, and heard a voice say. "Come in." She opened the door carefully, making sure to set down the box of perception filters in her hand before she entered. "Principle Higgs?" She asked looking around the office a bit. "Yes? And you might be?" River never thought this question would puzzle her so much. She was almost sure the doctor had this problem constantly. Who was she to this school? She scratched her head slightly, her hair frizzy from the humidity of the black market. And then she felt like a light bulb went off in her head. She extended her hand and smiled at him. "I'm Doctor Frizzle. Your new science teacher." The principle just nodded. "Ah yes, we were told to expect you. Your classroom is down the hall and to the left. You start school on Monday." She nodded "Thank you sir." And walked out the door finding her way to the classroom.

When she got there, the room was a little dusty, with a skeleton sitting in the corner. She just smiled, setting down her box of perception filters on the desk. "This place could use some cleaning up." She said, dusting her hands off. "But first, I think I'll finish getting everything I need." She walked out of the classroom again, heading to the principles office. She opened the door quietly. "Excuse me sir? Do I get to drive a bus?" The principle who was slightly baffled about her entrance, just nodded. "Um, yes. Bus 221B" She smiled "Thank you." with a press of her vortex manipulator, she was off. The Principle was even more confused. He just rubbed his head. She had just disappeared. Did she? No! That stuff isn't possible. Was it?

_Sorry if it feels like my chapters are getting shorter. ~Whovianfiction._


	4. An adventure

Before River could start teaching, she needed to get a few more things, and not mention, the impossible task of finding a certain bow tied someone, who seemed to hide himself from her. She had a few more days before she started, and an adventure might do her some good. Although tracking him down would be the tough part, and yet, at the same time it was so simple. She could always set the Vortex manipulator to 'TARDIS' but then she would have to check virtually every time zone to find him. So she could start by checking his favorite timezone. 1657.

River bit her lip, a tricky idea forming at the back of her mind. The chameleon circuit. What had happened to it? He always claimed it broke, but she felt that there was more to the story. Maybe she was the one who took it? River let out a slight laugh at the thought. It was so clever yet, so mischievous.

When River finally found the Doctor, he was around 1895, looking at his score in some of the older museums. But that's not where she found him. No, the vortex manipulator had landed directly in the TARDIS. She felt a smirk curl on to her lips, as he didn't know she was there yet. "Hello, Sweetie." She said, her voice a little louder than usual. He jumped about a foot in the air, and turned around quickly, fixing his hair. "River! Hello!" He said with a nervous smile. River couldn't help but let out an inward laugh. It was so cute when he tried so hard. And not to mention the blushing, he blushes easily. "How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me like that?" River just laughed, walking up to him, placing herself at the TARDIS console. She couldn't help but roll her eyes slightly. "Well, that would be the first time." She said running a hand through her dark curls, that looked red in the TARDIS light. "And besides, I would let you know I was coming, if you would care to pick up your phone." She scoffed lightly. Not that she would have called him anyways... "Ah yes, I've been working on that." (No he hadn't.) "Seems to me something is broken." (No it wasn't ). So she just nodded silently, it was his rule one after all. And besides, she could tell the Doctor was nervous. _She _never really visited _him_ unless it was an emergency, or an extremely rare case. Other than that, the Doctor always picked her up. But she felt odd, because it was neither. Because she was there for an adventure, and to find out what happend to the chameleon circuit. "What brings you here Doctor Song?" That could only mean one thing to her. She was still wearing her prison jumper, which she planned on changing later. But his voice cut through her thoughts like a soft butter knife, pulling her back into reality. "Oh, you know," She started. "Just looking for an adventure." She said with casualty in her voice, and a sweet smile. "Is that so?" He said with a slight laugh. "You and I both know you don't come unless it's something important." He stated with a slight smile. He may have been confused about why she was here, but gosh how she could tell he was happy to see her. She just shrugged and tilted her head slightly. "As that may be true, you haven't visited me for, what?...6 months is it?" She couldn't help but have a slight smirk on her face when she was right. She was always right.

The Doctor broke the silence after a while. "But you do need something?" River laughed and just shook her head. "No, actually, I'm just here for an adventure, and possibly some information." And she saw his smile, turn into a smile of relief, and straightened his bow tie. "Well then Doctor Song. Where do you want to go?"


	5. Liz the lizard

River couldn't help but feel a slight smirk curl up onto her lips. He was giving her the option to go anywhere in the universe...Yet, this question always stumped her. "Where do you want to go" Usually meant. "Where have I not been?" Which was nowhere. There was nowhere the doctor hadn't been. But why worry about where _he _wanted to go? He was, after all, giving her the choice. Yet there was one place, one place she always wanted to go, but never did...Well, besides the singing towers that is. The forests of Urganda. She always heard about the wonderful creatures there, how amazing they all were. Some of them were even descendants of the dinosaurs. So she decided to bring it up.

"What about the forests of Urganda?" She said nonchalantly. The Doctor spun around from the fixing of his TARDIS with a big happy grin. "Oh! Sounds wonderful! I love that place!" He said clapping his hands together, and turned back around to drive them there. Although River did pull a lever here and there when he was doing something wrong. And trust me. It was a lot. But River didn't mind. She found it entertaining that the Doctor just kept thinking he was flying the TARDIS correctly, as his eyes caught hers whenever he suggested she had done something, so she just smiled at him sweetly.

When they got there, the TARDIS landed with a 'thud' and the TARDIS came to a stop. But the noise didn't go off. Of course, that was River's doing, and The Doctor noticed. "So you _have_ been messing with the controls." He said crossing his arms. She shook her head innocently, and shrugged. "Must have been a skill you picked up, sweetie." He sort of glared at her, half believing, and he walked to the door. "Shouldn't we do environment checks?" She called back from the TARDIS console. "Oh yes!" He said poking his head out the door. "It's a Wedneday afternoon, nice out, causes for a chilly night, and.." He said looking back outside. "Possibly aliens here." She rolled her eyes crossing her arms, glaring at him slightly. "You know it's not hot when you do that." She pointed out. He straightened his bow tie and smirked.

"But you love it."  
"Do I?"  
"You do."  
"Hippie."  
"Archeologist."

He smirked as they walked out the door, and instantly heard the sounds of alien animals, and the blue hue of the trees and grass. The bugs nipped at her arms, and she felt rather itchy. But it was worth it, the place was beautiful. It was like every plant in the entire universe was put onto one planet, and any type of animal could live there.

As they got deeper into the jungle, it grew darker. The trees shadowing ahead, and the sun going down slightly. It was awkwardly silent between the two of them, but they couldn't make much noise, they didn't want to disturb the animals. "This used to be an airport planet, you know." He said quietly, as he looked over at her. She looked somewhat stunned. "Really? This beautiful place?" The Doctor returned her words with a nod. "How many years did it take to get it to look like this?" She said in something a little louder than a whisper. "With all the alien technology that was out at the time? About a week." River just shrugged. It was entirely possible. Really, when you travel with the Doctor, anything was possible.

It was getting dark, and the sky was turning a beautiful pink with the sunset. But it was also getting cold. River turned to look at the Doctor, the pink sky behind her, causing a slight glow. "Should we go back?" She said holding her shoulders from the cold. "Uh, what?" He said realizing she had spoke to him. She couldn't help but smile inwardly. He never paid attention, but this time she didn't mind so much. At least he was paying attention to _her. _"Should we go back?" She repeated again. And the Doctor quickly nodded. "Yes, it is getting rather cold, and I'm assuming we still have to take you back to Stormcage?" She shook her head. "I still have 3 hours left. I have a device on my earrings, they'll take me back automatically." The Doctor nodded raising his eyebrows. "Oh really? You obviously wouldn't do this willingly. Does it have to do anything with you being here?" She just shook her head and smiled. "No, it's a...Thing. Spoilers you know." She said pressing a finger to her lips.

There was something following them though. River could sense it. There was a crack of some tree branches behing them as the Doctor was talking. River put a hand to his mouth. "Shhh." She said quietly. They both were silent for a while, and the sound did not persist. So they just kept walking. Soon she heard the sound again, but just shrugged it off. When they got to the TARDIS, the Doctor snapped open the TARDIS doors for her, as she walked in and smiled at him. Although something crawled in with them.

"River I.." The Doctor started when something leaped onto her shoulder, and River smiled. It was a lizard, but it also looked like a triceratops. "Hello there." River said with a smile, petting the little lizard. "Who have we got here? A stow away?" The Doctor said with a smile, and petting the lizard too. She thought about some of her teachers in collage, they often had pets, and she rather liked this one. "Can we keep her?" She said looking to the Doctor. The Doctor just shrugged. "I suppose." River wiggled her nose, where would she keep the lizard when she wasn't at school? "Doctor.." She started. "Yes?" He replied. "Do you mind keeping her for me at night?" The lizard smiled, and curled up to River. The Doctor just sighed. "Oh, alright. As long as it means I get to see you at night." He said with a cheeky grin, and the lizard seemed to roll it's eyes. River just laughed lightly, and gave him a quick kiss. "But you have to name her before you leave." He said with a smile, still somewhat taken back by the kiss. "What do you suggest?" But this was a silly question, the Doctor always thought of the most ridiculous names. "What about Archibald?" He said with a shrug. River scoffed lightly, with a slight smile. "Archibald is not a girls name. I will call you Archibald. Much better than John Smith." She said with a wink, and he grinned. "You know, she kind of looks like Tricey." He said with a smile, scratching the lizard under the jaw. The lizard smiled, then shook it's head. "I don't think she likes that one, honey." The Doctor just shrugged. And River smiled. "We could call her Liz." The lizard smiled and nodded, and so did they. "I think she likes that one." The Doctor said with a grin. "Liz it is then."


	6. Tomorrow is always a big day

When The Doctor returned River to Stormcage, (Despite her earrings.) as she waltzed back into her cell, the alarms ringing. "When will they ever learn that I'm not breaking out?" She mumbled to herself as the guard Alonso greeted her.

"Nice to have you back ma'am." He said with a nod of his head.

River smiled shutting the door of the cell, getting out her book. "Why thank you Alonso." She replied. "Tomorrow, I start working on my school bus."

Alonso gave her a funny look, not really knowing much about her new job. "School bus ma'am?"

River nodded. "Yes, it's going to be my own TARDIS." She said with a smug grin, with a hint of pride. "Well, not exactly, but to that same effect." She said, her smuggish grin slightly fading.

"So it's like a ship?" Alonso questioned.

"I suppose you could call it that." She replied with a shrug.

"I worked on a ship once." He had a slightly far off look in his eye.

River smiled slightly. "Did you?" She said chuckling slightly. "What kind of ship was it?"

"The Titanic ma'am...Well...Not _the Titanic, _it was a spaceship."

Then it hit her. Alonso, worked on a ship, the Titanic. "Alonso?" River questioned "Alonso Frame?"

Alonso cocked his head slightly. "How do you know my last name?"

"Oh, the Doctor talks about you all the time, he can't get over how he got to say, 'Allonz-y Alonso.' " A laugh escaped her lips, although she was never big on his catchphrases.

So, here's the thing. Alonso also did not know why River was in Stormcage. All he knew was that she was not to escape. "You know the Doctor?" He asked, even more baffled than before.

This made River laugh. He didn't know. She knew he didn't know about their marriage, no one did. It was the Doctor's secret, and he kept it to keep her safe. But Alonso didn't know about the Doctor's death, and she was almost sure _everyone _knew about that. "Oh, boy, do I know the Doctor." She mumbled, not quite loud enough for Alonso to hear.

Alonso shrugged it off, as it was getting late, and he heard a voice on his hand radio, as he replied. "Yes sir. Immediately sir." And turned back to River. "It's lights out ma'am, I'll see you in the morning."

River smiled and nodded. "Goodnight Alonso." She said as she watched him walk away, and a new guard came in for the night shift, as River got comfortable on her cot, and slowly fell asleep.


	7. The Bus

The Next morning, when River woke up, she put on a hat and her earrings, having Alonso open the cell for her. "Morning Alonso." She said with a smile.

"Morning, ma'am" He replied.

And then, River was off. Her first stop was to the school, to find out what school bus she was driving. Ironically, it was 221B, where her friends Sherlock and John lived. She got to work right away, tinkering with the bus -which surprisingly the school didn't mind- adding the perception filters, getting grease all over her jumper, trying to wipe it off, as she rolled the trolley out from under the bus. She wanted to give these kids a childhood they wouldn't forget.

When she finished, she stepped back and looked at the bus, a sigh of satisfaction reaching her lips. It even looked alive to her, and had every feature imaginable...Except one thing. The chameleon circuit. One more thing she would have to get. She let herself sigh again, this time in a less satisfying tone.

Her first stop. The TARDIS factory on Gallifrey. She had to somehow manage to find the Doctor's type 40 TARDIS...Which wouldn't be much of a problem, since she and the TARDIS had a connection. The TARDIS would be sent to the faulty TARDIS lot, and the Doctor would then steal it. It was a simple plan really. Well...It was in her head. It was a much bigger factory than she imagined, it was like finding a needle in a haystack. She looked high and low for the Doctor's type 40 TARDIS, before it went through the check up line (They checked the TARDIS' before sending them out to people to make sure they were alright). River had to catch the TARDIS before it went through that line.

She found herself waiting for hours, until a she saw an irregular TARDIS in the back room, that seemed to be glowing to her. Of course, at the start all TARDIS' looked the same, but she could tell, this one was the Doctor's.

River ran through the TARDIS assembly line, quickly seeking out the one she was looking for, and took the chameleon circuit. Chances are that she could have just gotten a spare one down at the lot, but she knew this was something she had to do. A fixed point that was ment just for her.

When she returned to the bus, it almost looked like it had eyes. She assumed it was her imagination, or the perception filters kicking in. So she smiled, and patted the buses hood. "Good bus." She said with a smile, and opened up the hood to add the chameleon circuit. The buss seemed to spit at her though. "I'm sorry, did I upset you?" In response, the bus spit again, almost like a laugh. "Oh? Does that tickle?" She said with a grin, as she continued to get the chameleon circuit in the bus, and it kept laughing. "I'm sorry, but I have to get this done." She said, laughing herself. "Wait until the Doctor finds out I speak bus." She teased. "I bet that's a language even he doesn't know."

She heard footsteps behind her, and she smiled as a voice said. "Even who doesn't know?"

River ran her tongue across her teeth, before cracking a grin. "Hello, Archibald." She said teasingly and turned around to see a man with floppy hair and a bow tie. She quickly shut the perception filters off with the remote. She didn't want him to know what she was doing. Not quite yet...

"Oh? You're still calling me that..." He said with a slight frown.

"What? I thought you liked the name, sweetie." She said with a slight pout.

He chuckled and smiled. "Well...Maybe you could call me the Doctor once and a while?" He teased.

"Alright, _Doctor, _how did you knowI was here?"

"Alonso told me."

"Little snitch." She mumbled scrunching up her nose.

"What was that, dear?"

"Oh, nothing."

The Doctor just shrugged it off, and looked past her to the bus. "What's this you're working on?"

River bit her lip lightly when he wasn't looking. "Just a little tinkering on a senior citizens bus, sweetie." She then proceeded to shut the hood, and lean against the bus.

"Oh." The Doctor said in a somewhat believing tone.

"I've just finished. All I have to do is wash her. Care to help?" She asked, getting the buckets and soap.

The Doctor just smiled and nodded. "I would love to. The TARDIS could use a bit of a wash up too. Oh, and one more thing," He started as a little lizard hopped out of the open TARDIS doors.

River grinned, and picked up the creature that had leaped into her arms. "Oh, Doctor! You brought Liz!" Her eyes sparkling. There was something about this lizard that seemed to carry a piece of both her, and the Doctor, in her hert. As River leaned over and kissed the Doctor's cheek.

The Doctor's cheeks turned red, and he rubbed his neck and nodded. "You're welcome." He said with a grin.

The lizard crawled around River, before hopping down, and examining the bus, and River just smiled. The goofy grin the Doctor was waring wasn't very reassuring on the other hand..."What is it?" She asked.

"You're wearing a hat." He said with a light laugh.

River didn't see this as much of a problem. "Yeah, so?" She questioned.

"You usually hate my hats."

"So? Your hats are ridiculous dear." She said handing him a bucket of soapy water.

The Doctor took the bucket and scowled. "They are not!"

River chuckled, putting the sponge in the bucket of water, and then put it on the bus. "They so are." She said with a smirk.

The Doctor gave up. There was no way he was going to win this argument, and just helped her wash the bus.


	8. School Tomorrow

River felt something on her head. She put her hand on top of it, as if swatting away a fly, but instead got soap on her hand. "Doctor! You got some on me!" She said crossing her arms.

"Oh did I?" The Doctor said with a teasing grin, and put his sponge in the bucket, slashing her with some more soapy water. "Sorry about that dear."

River looked very cross, and picked up the bucket, meant for the bus, throwing it on the doctor, leaving him soaking wet.

The Doctor crossed his arms and straightened his bow tie. "Okay. I may or may not have deserved that." He said in a huff.

River grabbed a towel and threw it at him, and he began to dry himself off. "No! Not you!" River huffed. "The bus!"  
The Doctor sighed and started drying the bus."So, why are you putting so much work into this bus anyways? You're not one to help an elderly person across the street. Why work on a bus for them?"  
She shrugged looking over at him as they dried. "It was something my prison warden had me do. Said that community service might look good on my record." In a reply, The Doctor just nodded in agreement and smiled.

"There! All done!" River said, taking a step back from the bus with a big grin on her face.

"Does that mean you're going back to prison then?" He asked leaning against the TARDIS.

She shrugged sort of, brushing of his question.

"What? Got other plans?"

"Sort of- yeah." She said as she pretend to tinker with the bus.

"Like what?"

"I have school tomorrow." She looked back at him with a smile.

"Going to the university to get your Professor's degree?"

She let out a soft laugh, she already had that. "Yes, something like that." She said hiding her smirk very well.

He clapped his hands together, spinning around and straightened his bow tie. "I'll leave you to it then professor Song." He kissed her cheek gently, and headed off in the TARDIS.

Liz climbed up on her shoulder. "You didn't want him to leave did yoouu?" Her voice lingering because of the lizard tongue.  
River jumped and Liz fell off her shoulder, turning around to look at the strange creature. "You..You-" Liz interrupted her "Talk, yesss." a smile curled on to River's face. "TARDIS translation? The Doctor must have gotten bored." She said with a smirk and let the Lizard jump back onto her shoulder. "Well, ready to decorate the classroom?" River asked walking into the  
school. In reply the Lizard just nodded.

* * *

The loud banging of a hammer was echoing through the empty classroom as River was building some sort of closet. "No door for me thenn?" Liz hissed. "I'm getting to that." She said with a smile, patting the lizard's head as she sat quietly on River's new desk, curled up like a cat.

A half an hour later, the closet was finished and decorated. River stepped back with a look of pride on her face, as it was like her own little dressing room. There was even a little cat bed for Liz. "Remember," She reminded her. " No talking in front of the kids, their not used to that kind of magic." She said with a wink. "Now, time for me to go back to Stormcage, you stay here until tomorrow. We have school." She said with a big grin as she rapidly pressed buttons on her vortex manipulator and poofed away.

Liz sighed and curled up in her little cat bed.


	9. Today was a good day

The next morning, River was headed right away to the school. She did need to get ready after all. But then again, with her vortex manipulator returned to her, she had all the time in the world.

* * *

She was in her closet area that morning getting ready for school, making sure her outfit matched exactly what they were doing today -although they weren't doing much, just some routine stuff she had to go over and getting everyone to their correct spots in the classroom.

"Morning Liz." She said with a smile as she saw the Lizard jump onto her shoulder from the mirror.

The Lizard just nodded in reply.

"Not in a talkative mood today?" She asked in a hushed voice. There was obviously a reason.

Liz motioned towards the door with her head, and River looked out the peep hole of the closet door. "Ah! We have students! Shall we go meet them?" River suggested with an adventurous grin.

Liz smiled and nodded as she hopped off River's shoulder and walked into the class, River following behind.

All the students were already in their spots, and just waiting for her.

With a grin River walked out in a space dress and her hair was pinned up. Very happily she hummed. "Good morning!"

The Students looked at her for a moment, but a smile soon captured their lips.

"I'm your teacher. Ms. Frizzle."

The Students still stared at her intently. "Maybe she wasn't cut out for getting these kids to have fun in class." She thought to herself. But her thoughts were quickly diminished when a student raised her hand. "Yes?" River asked.

"Excuse me ma'am. Why is your voice like that?" The girl asked.

"Like what?" River questioned, then quickly remembering her English heritage. "Oh- I'm English." She replied with a smile. Although the children from now on still thought she was American. They obviously weren't thinking of the British English. "What's your name?"

"My name's Keesha." She said with a smile.

"Very nice." River said with a smile and a nod. "I'd like to get to know all of your names, anyone want to volunteer?"

Most of the students hands went up and River talked to them one by one, soon memorizing all of them.

Let's see, there was Phoebe, Ralph, Keesha, Tim, Wanda, Dorthy Ann, Carlos, and Arnold.

She learned that Carlos rather liked puns, and after he said one, his friends would all shout "Carlos!" Just because the pun was cheesy. But it made her laugh all the same.

Phoebe rather liked comparing things to her old school.

Dorthy Ann (Or D.A.) Was a very smart girl who liked science and books a lot.

Keesha was an African American girl, and very level headed.

Ralph was more of an athletic kid who liked sports.

Tim, he was the quietest of the students, and had to have his name dragged out of him.

Wanda, a Chinese-American girl, was very tough and unafraid.

Arnold was a kid who questions everything, "I have a bad feeling about this." Seemed to be his favorite thing to say after they had a lab experiment that day.

But that was her class. _Her_ Class. It was like a second family, and she loved them all.

On the way out River called, "Field trip tomorrow!" She said with a grin.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Arnold replied wearily.

Phoebe was whispering to Dorthy Ann, "At my old school, teachers never wore outfits like that."

River just laughed inwardly. "They did at mine." She mumbled to herself as the student left.

It had been a long day. She covered her mouth with a yawn, as Liz jumped off her shoulder, and into her bed. "Good night Liz." River mumbled, as her earrings took her back to Stormcage.

Today had been a good day.


	10. A new beginning

It had become routine for her, only after one day, to wake up early and head to school, greet Liz, and get ready for class.

As this was only elementary school, she wondered what would happen when her class graduated to Jr High. Would she be that attached to them?

Some things were worth getting attached to, but not if you know your going to lose them. She had lost to many people in her life to go through it again.

"Oh look at the time!" She exclaimed bursting out of her closet door. "Good morning class!" She greeted them cheerfully. "Everyone ready for a field trip?"

The children happily nodded their heads.

"I should have stayed home today." Arnold grumbled.

"At my old school-" Phoebe started, "We never had field trips on the second day."  
And we are going on a field trip."

"Where exactly are we going?" Asked Dorthy Ann.

"The Bermuda triangle." Her grin was a sly one now with a hint of mystery playing at her lips. She doubted these kids knew what the Bermuda triangle was, but they were a smart class, they must have some sort of idea.

The children looked at her with faces in awe. "The Bermuda triangle?" Dorthy Ann gasped.

River nodded and smiled "It's a-" She started when Dorthy Ann interrupted her.

"Yes, I know what it is, but it doesn't exist!" She exclaimed.

"And how do you know?" River questioned folding her arms.

"Well, I-"

"Never been there? Yes well, we'll soon find out then." She said with a grin. "How are we supposed to find out if it exists if we don't take chances? Or make mistakes? Don't be afraid to get messy." She said with a grin. "Now, are we all ready for a field trip?"

The children nodded and grinned once again.

"Well, let's go then!" She said with excitement in her voice.

They were walking out to the bus, when Liz hopped up on her shoulder. "Come on bus!" She said, and the whole thing let up and looked like it came alive.

The children gasped and looked around for an explanation -like all humans do- but not being able to find one, so they just got in the bus.

River closed the doors, pressing buttons and pulling levers. Hopefully she was better at driving a bus than she was in her teen years as Mels. "I stole a bus, and the bus stole me." She thought to herself with a smile.

"Ms. Frizzle," Asked Phoebe, interrupting her thoughts.. "How exactly are we supposed to get to the Bermuda triangle without a boat?"

River put a finger to her lips and smiled, pulling the starting lever to the bus. "Spoilers." She whispered, and the bus was off.

**_The End._**

* * *

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the story! Don't worry! It's not the end! Give me a follow if you enjoyed it, because I'll be writing a sequel, and many more hopefully! Thanks for being so awesome! ~WhovianFiction**


End file.
